


Special Delivery

by TheCrazyOctopusLady



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Valnetines event gift, fantroll charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyOctopusLady/pseuds/TheCrazyOctopusLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cadria's delivery does not go as originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mother-gub ((on tumblr))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mother-gub+%28%28on+tumblr%29%29).



> This was my gift for the matesprit Valentine's day art excahnge for the fantroll charity blog on tumblr. It took me forever to pick a scenario for the two trolls I got for the event, or even how to write the darn thing. Mostly because I was afraid if I would make the characters out of character, or if my writing was too cheesy.
> 
> But then again I'm a sucker from grumpy characters who are totally head over heels for happy go lucky characters. So I just decided to run with whatever I had and pray to the high heavens that I did a good job. It has a bit of a sappy lovey-dovey ending, but I kind of think it fits considering the holiday this swap was based around. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you like the fic mother-grub! And I hope you're having a great Valentine's day!

  Your name is CADRIA LUTOSA and holy shit, you’re almost done tonight. You say almost done. Of fucking course you’re done mentally. However, you have just one last stinking package to deliver. And you better get this one right.  You have no choice. After having a day of having pretty much everything under the Alternian moons thrown at you, as well as maybe a brick or two ((although you can never be too sure, you’re too busy running the hell away to count or double check)); once you get this last job done you can finally rest and lament this particular night’s work. And luckily for you, this last job  _should be_  an absolute cinch! Well, that’s what you thought. Unfortunately for you, that is probably going to be the worst mistake you’ve made so far.  
  
It’s about two hours later and the wind is really picking up. You know you’re not that far off from your intended course, you know this road like the back of your hand. It’s a shame that Mother Nature seems to disagree with you wholeheartedly though, seeing as with every step you seem to be making it feels as if you’re be pushed three more steps back. You’ve thought of making this a bit easier by hitching a ride on the back of your accompanying lusus. But you know full well from prior experience that your custodian’s ineptitude would pull through, resulting in giving you more concussions by falling off the damn bird then you’d rather deal with. Not to mention you’re not completely heartless. Sure the bird’s an incompetent rumblesphere, but you’re not going to have the thing fly in weather that will most assuredly get it injured faster than you can say whatever curse word that pops into your head first. With that said, you reluctantly trudge forward.  
  
The plains apparently do not like you. At all. You’re not a meteorologist, but if you had to describe these putrid conditions, you’d say two trolls in the sky were having quite possibly  _the worst_  knock-out, drag-out brawl and needed an auspictice  _stat_. The thunder and lightning makes and awful web of flashing plasma in the sky, and the wind and torrential downpour isn’t exactly helping you. If anything it’s making your tolerance for your bird custodian and compatriot dwindle to nothing as the thing can hardly trudge forward in this environment. The best it can accomplish is too slowly trudge forward, then have the wind blow him back a bit. Making him move backwards like the creature’s moonwalking like a really shitty Troll Michal Jackson.  
  
At this rate, you know full well that you’re going to be  _horribly_  late. Not like there is much you can actually do about that fact, save for maybe apologizing like a madman once you arrive. But for now, you’re going to but no holds barred focus onto hurrying it along. You turn around and head behind your lusus and begin to push him forwards in the direction you need to be headed. This will be incredibly cumbersome, but at least now you won’t have to worry about this fucking sack of feathers lingering on behind you and wasting even more of your precious time.  
  
You’ve thought about it, and you know what? Maybe being struck by lightning wouldn’t be all that bad. Just one shock and  _ **BAM!**_  Dead. No more deliveries, no more dealing with a dumb lusus or terrible weather. Just the quick, sweet embrace of death. However… the more you think about it, the less appealing it sounds. And speaking of unappealing sounds, you’re pretty sure you can hear something other than thunder striking the ground and rumbling unpleasantly in the sky. It’s definitely not the wind either. As you continue along your path whilst continuing to shove your bird you close your eyes ever so slightly and focus. You listen, and to your horror the mystery noise seems to sound like…  _another person_.  
  
Save for a few exceptions in your life, you know the sound of other trolls isn’t exactly a great thing. And seeing as you’re in the middle for your last job, you not exactly in the mood to deal with any complaints in the pouring rain. To add to your fears, the bubbling adrenaline in your system makes you think that it’s mostly some nutty highblood. Who else would traverse a storm like this to follow one troll and his birdbrained custodian over a slightly dented box? You’re one-hundred percent certain that you’re not in the mood to deal with their BS right now. Especially now after you’ve come to terms with death not being all up it’s cracked to be. You figure now of all times, you need to move it or lose it. The ‘lose it’ part most likely referring to your head. Surprisingly, as you start to make a break for it, your lusus miraculously kicks it into high gear as well. You’re too busy fearing for your hide to complain over how the useless creature can suddenly move in this weather, but at least it’s managed to get its act together when it absolutely needed to for once.  
  
As you splash through the puddles, you curse your recipient’s location just a  _tiny_  bit. You would kill for some sort of foliage to hide behind right now, any sort of underbrush would do. But no use complaining too much over something that clearly is nowhere to be found. If you can just make it to the hive with you and your bird in once piece, you’ll be fine. But if to mock you, fate picks up on your thoughts and hears the cue you obviously  _did_ ** _not_**  want to partake in. You’re not what you would call acrobatic by any means, although what just accorded can only be described as a graceful flip, soiled only by landing face-first onto the- well,  _soil_. You’re know most likely covered in more mud then you could dream of, much to your chagrin. And you can hear whoever the hell is behind you advancing with every ‘plop’ of their footsteps careening through puddle after puddle after puddle.  
  
The pain from your little inadvertent stunt has left you reasonably reeling from pain. And try as you like in an attempt to get up or even crawl from your assailant; your little accident as assuredly cost you your life now. Just as you think you’re doomed to be bludgeoned to death, or a fate far worse- another new sound permeates the air.  
  
_It’s a blood-curtailing scream_. And what a wonderful surprise! It’s not yours! There’s a crackle of electricity that sounds nothing like any of the thunderstorm you’ve heard thus far. You  _would_  check to see what it is. But you have a pretty good guess you already know. What sounds like a fight would have normally gotten louder, but for you everything seems to be dying down. The last thing you can hear is your own name called out in a panic amongst the beat of thunder and incessant tapping of the raindrops.  
  
You wake up in what seems to be the inside of a hive. And a very familiar one at that. Despite the cold, blue glow from the tanks surrounding the perimeter of the respiteblock, the recooprecoon you’re in keeps you warm. The first thing you can hear from your tired stupor is some yelling and what seems to be squawking. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that your reliable but dumb as a wall lusus made it through okay as well! Even if he seems to be a bit miffed over entering a hive he doesn’t live in. It hurts to move, but you can’t just lay around in someone else’s ‘coon forever. You slowly but surely rise from the slime and step out onto the hive floor and make your way out of the block. However, before you can even open the door, it flies open and you are greeted by the face of your matesprit. “You’re… you’re okay!!”  
  
And before you know it you’re caught in the middle of a tight embrace.  
  
Your name is SILANS CAUKAL, and you have never been more relieved in your life! Thank goodness you went outside to check out that rainstorm, or who knows what the hell would have happened to your beloved Cadria. You are practically seconds away from almost crushing him in your arms in the biggest bear-hug you could possibly muster, but remember that he’s still probably injured. So you decide to settle for snuggling the shit out of him. But not before asking a few questions first. “Are you alright Cadira? Why were you out in the middle of that storm? Are you in any pain? Why did you get out of the reccopracoon?? Why-“  
  
“First off all, I was working on my last delivery. I am still in a little bit of pain, and I can’t be laying in your respiteblock like a lazy ass. Does that answer your questions?” his response was gruff, and followed by a reasonably exhausted sigh.  
   
“Well nevertheless, it’s good to see that you made it through okay.” you then lightly pull away and pat his shoulders and then shudder from and ear piercing squawk.  
  
“My lusus hasn’t given you any trouble, has he?” Cadria asks.  
  
“Oh noooo.” you reply. “Of course he has.” You extend out your hand and then ask: “You want to see him?”  
  
Cadria reaches for your hand and holds it, and you both make your way through his hive to were his lusus is staying for now, and as you advance the creature’s bird noises only get louder and all the more obnoxious. You can practically feel the worry dripping from your matesprit’s speech in regards to his custodian, “I’m so sorry you had to put up with this worthless bag of feathers, who knows how much shit the thing’s ruined in your workshop while you herded him in here.”  
  
“It’s perfectly  _fine_  Cadria. Either he messes up my stuff and I have a mess to clean up… or your lusus dies and you get culled. And I’d never want that to happen to you.” You smile at him and throw in a little wink for good measure.  
  
He blushes a little, smiles back and gives a nod just as you enter your workshop. The aforementioned creature was in the middle of thrashing about for a bit, knocking over a variety of objects in it's wake. Only to stop for a few minutes upon the arrival of it's troll charge. Excitedly, the bird bounded over to Cadria, almost knocking him over in the process. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's happy to see that you're in once piece!" You remark.  
  
You can't help but chuckle a little at the sight of your matesprit attempting to fight off the overly affectionate caracara, batting and attempting to push the thing away. This all ends up being futile as the bird end up tackling him to the floor like a large barkbeast, licking him with its weird bird tongue. As silly as this all was though, the goofy reunion couldn't go on forever. Thus, you manage to pull the custodian off of its exasperated charge, while dusts himself up after his encounter between the large beast and your hive floor. "You alright again?" you ask.  
  
"Barely;" Cadria answers, "If you hadn't gotten me in time there I'd probably be drowning in bird drool."  
  
"No problem, I was happy to save your day more then once!" you respond while using part of your sleeve to wipe away some of the slobber he missed.  
  
"Speaking of getting things though, did you happen to get the box?" Cadria asks.  
  
Box?  _Box?_  Oh.  **Shit.**  You completely forgot he was in the middle of a delivery when you found him! “Actually no, I didn’t. I was too busy trying to get you and your lusus to safety after your little incident back there. I’m really sor-“  
  
Before you can even finish your explanation as well as your apology, Cadria rushes towards the entrance to your hive. Well, he races about as fast as any recovering troll would be able to. Which isn’t that fast at all. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Back out to find it. I can’t have it just out in the open! It’s too important to forget it!”  
  
“How is a delivery package more important than your own well-being, exactly?”  
  
Cadria then turns to face you. “It was for you, Silans.”  
  
_Ooooooh._ That makes sense. Wait, **_what?_** “You mean you braved extreme weather conditions and almost being killed by an angry former package recipient just to give me a gift?”  
  
He nods. “Yeah, I did. What of it? Now do you see why I have to go back out and find the damn thing??”  
  
You’re now not sure if you are incredibly touched or worried. But right now is not the time to deal with your confused emotions. Now is the time to make sure the love of your life doesn’t get himself killed again looking for something that does not matter as of right now. Before you he can leave the premises or even turn the doorknob, you once again pull Cadria into a tender embrace, and kiss him ever so softly right on the forehead. “Don’t worry about it.” You tell him.  
  
“You being here right now is the greatest gift of all.”  
  
-END-


End file.
